


少年时 尾声.

by parkparkpark



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkparkpark/pseuds/parkparkpark
Summary: /正文在lofter
Relationships: 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	少年时 尾声.

尾声

李知勋脱下白大褂，仔细整齐的放进自己的铁皮柜子里。

外面街道的喧哗声淡淡的，被隔在窗户外。护士三三两两的从门外经过，笑嘻嘻的谈论着趣事，诸如好看的发饰，好吃的零食。洋溢着青春的味道，散在空气里。

李知勋慢悠悠的走在后面，不经意间听到街口新开的铺子，里面全是糖果零食。

确实新鲜，李知勋歪歪头。战后久违的和平日子里，即使在汉城也少见有糖果铺子。夏末秋初的日子，李知勋踏着落日的余晖，走上街道的石板路。两层高的小楼鳞次栉比，橙黄的阳光斜斜落在屋顶，温柔又谴倦。

大大小小的招牌挂满了门面，粗体的韩文里还混着汉字。推着木板车的商贩在叫卖，女学生穿着黑色的长裙，抱着书本蹦跳的从李知勋身边走过。

战争几乎将这片土地夷为平地，但人们又在残檐断壁里重新寻找新的生活。菲薄的流年似乎都只是弹指一挥间的事情。悲欢交集，这才是人间。

街口围着一圈又一圈的孩子，许多年级不大的学生也都围在一旁凑热闹。新开的铺子挂着颜色鲜艳的牌子，在这灰色单调的城市里鹤立鸡群。李知勋不自觉的停下了脚步，远远凝望着这似乎与他毫不相干的热闹。

当李知勋走向铺子的时候，将一切归结于上班时间太久，脑子不清醒。拉开虚掩的木制门框的时候，门口的铃铛响起细碎清亮的声音，落到斜阳里融化了。

店面并不大，最大的一面柜子里，摆满了透明的大罐子。里面满满地塞着同一种糖，淡黄色的糖纸，包着一小颗糖。被透进的阳光染上古旧的味道，李知勋轻轻拿起一颗糖，放在手心里。光阴恍惚，原来一过就是这么多年，他悠悠的想起从前。

“欢迎光临，要买糖吗？”

李知勋循着声音转过身，看到突然出现的店老板。

老板笑得很开心，眼角眯成细细的一条线。脸有些肉肉的，像没有退去的婴儿肥。穿着有些掉色的工装，袖子挽到臂弯，隐隐约约的看见手臂上深色的疤痕。

虽然早就过了青春正好的年级，但是依旧朝气蓬勃。光线里透着一点点尘埃，变得清晰可见。太阳把所有的光芒都留给了他，温柔又耀眼。所有微不足道的情绪都被掷进年岁的光影里，激起了仓皇老去的心跳。

李知勋愣着，被店老板拉入了怀中。

就像那些凋零的花再也回不到枝头，就像老去的人，伸手去拥抱他回不到的年少。

李知勋一共见过三次权顺荣。  
这一次，在一个平淡的吹不出褶的黄昏里，熠熠生辉。


End file.
